everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
True Hearts Matchmaker
True Hearts Matchmaker is a tile-matching puzzle game that was released on the ''Ever After High'' website on January 29, 2014. The game comprises a maximum of 15 levels, which are unlocked in succession if the True Love Meter is timely filled. Once each level is completed, gold charms are rewarded to the player. Gameplay The player is presented with a field of 8x8 tiles filled with crown tiles, dove tiles, rose tiles, heart tiles, and arrow tiles. Tiles can be made to trade places with their direct horizontal or vertical neighbors, but this switch is only permanent if it leads to one of the tiles becoming part of a row or a column of minimally three alike tiles. When this occurs, the tiles disappear from the board and points are awarded. At minimum, each tile is worth a 100 points. For each tile extra in the row or column, each tile is worth a 100 points more. If a sufficient row and a sufficient column of the same tile-type are created simultaneously, the whole counts as one long row or column. When the tiles are removed, the tiles on the right and left slide into the gap created to fill it up, with new tiles being added to the side-borders to fill up the secondary gap or gaps. At times, this leads to new rows and columns being formed, which are then removed too. These secondary rows and columns are worth a hundred points more on top of their own value. Tertiary and higher rows and columns that follow are worth a hundred points more on top of their own value for each step further into the chain. While matching tiles, the player functions under a time limit shown in the upper right corner. The limit is one minute for level 1 to 9 and 75 seconds for higher levels. When the time is up, it's game over. To prevent this from happening, the True Love Meter has to be filled within the time limit so that the next level is activated and the counter reset. The True Love Meter is filled by matching tiles and scoring points. However, the True Love Meter constantly loses content at a steady rate, so not only does it require a lot of points to be filled, but they also have to be acquired in quick succession. The higher the level, the quicker the True Love Meter loses content. The game also features six kinds of special tiles and they can be matched with any other kind of tile, excluding other special tiles, to form rows and columns. On top of their wildcard function, collected special tiles also fuel special moves the player can unleash at a moment of their choosing. The six tiles and their respective moves are: axe tiles, which summon axes that chop away squares in the corners; smile tiles, which summon Daring Charming to smile away the central square tiles; frog tiles, which summon Hopper Croakington II to hop away central and side tiles; star tiles, which summon a heart and remove tiles in that shape; bow & arrow tiles, which summon arrows that remove entire columns of tiles; and stars tiles, which summon an encircled cross and remove tiles in that shape. There's four power levels to each special move, with the weakest becoming available when one special tile has been collected and the strongest becoming available when four special tiles have been collected. It is, however, generally unwise to use special moves when they aren't at optimum strength, because they take time to perform and both the True Love Meter and clock remain active during it. Category:Ever After High website Category:Video games